Fate Interrupted
by Paige Turner ME
Summary: A string of various situations where Brennan and Booth could have first met, if not interrupted by chance.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own FOX, Bones, or anything remotely related…but if someone wanted to send Booth my way, I'd gladly take over ownership!

A/N: Just to clarify, Brennan and Booth have NOT met previously in this story. These are just situations (four or five in the end) where they could have met, but in the end did not. So happy reading, and please review!

* * *

Fate Interrupted

Temperance Brennan stared in deep concentration at her navy suitcase that rested by the door. She made a mental check sheet of everything she had packed the night before; _clothes (both professional and casual), underwear, pajamas, tooth brush, shampoo, body cleanser…did I pack my swim suit?_

She thought back to the night before, deciding that she did not pack it. Brennan quickly retrieved the garment in her room and stuffed it into one of the side pockets. She didn't expect to actually have time to need it because of her consulting work in San Diego, but still it never hurt to be prepared.

Glancing at the clock wall she noticed the time. She wanted to leave soon to avoid the morning rush. She took one last glance over her apartment, still trying to remember if she'd forgotten anything. Satisfied, she grabbed her suitcase and laptop before locking the door behind her.

When she was settled in the taxi she pulled her cell phone from her purse and dialed Angela.

"Hey sweetie, what's up?" Angela answered cheerfully.

"You're still picking me up from the airport on Friday, correct?" Brennan asked.

Angela rolled her eyes, "No, I was thinking about leaving you there. Of course I'm coming to get you! Do you _know_ how many hot business guys hang around the airport?"

"I just wanted to be sure." Brennan said ignoring her friend's comments, "Do you have my flight information?"

"Bren, you haven't even left yet and you worried about coming back. Relax, enjoy your vacation."

Brennan frowned, "It's not a vacation Ange. I'm doing some consulting for a lab in San Diego."

"Well at least make a day to lay on the beach with a hot guy."

"I don't think I'll have enough time for that."

Angela laughed, "Well, I'd make time. Maybe you'll sit by someone cute on the plane. Isn't your flight like 8 hours? That's plenty of time to chat…hey you could even join the mile high club!"

"I don't know what that means."

"Never mind. Anyways, I've got to go. Hodgins is going to wither away if we don't go to lunch soon. Bring me back something cool!"

Brennan frowned, "Hodgins doesn't seem to suffer from malnutrition."

"Figure of speech, sweetie. Bye!"

"Oh. Bye." Brennan stuffed her phone back into her purse, patiently awaiting her destination.

* * *

Seeley Booth cursed as he hit another red light. 

"Oh, come on!" He honked at the car in front of him that slowed at the yellow light.

Booth looked down at his watch and sighed. He only had 45 minutes until his flight left. If he didn't make it to the airport soon he wasn't going to be in San Diego before the rehearsal dinner of his best friend's wedding.

He was starting to regret not packing the night before. Who knew it'd be so hard to get a tuxedo into a suitcase?

He zoomed forward and past the grandma driver when he saw the green light, speeding the rest of the way. _If I run to the terminal I might make it. _He thought as he was turning into the airport's long term parking. He quickly grabbed his parking ticket and luggage before running to the check-in counter.

He asked breathless, "Has the 10:20 to San Diego left yet?"

The elderly woman behind the counter scanned her screen, "No, but it leaves in 15 minutes. If you hurry you might make it."

"Great. Seeley Booth." He said, handing over his ticket and I.D.

He checked his suitcase, grabbed his carry-on and ran to…glancing down at his ticket, Gate B-7, Seat 9-B.

* * *

As she was boarding the plane, Brennan looked down at her ticket to find her seat assignment. 9-A. She made her way through the main aisle and saw her seat. She was relieved to see no one occupied the seat beside hers. 

Brennan settled into her seat and immediately grabbed her notebook. She would have plenty of time to jot down some ideas for her first novel. She glanced up every so often, watching the passengers board, silently hoping the creepy bald guy who tried talking to her in the gate area wouldn't be sitting next to her.

* * *

Booth was almost to the gate when the bag slung over his shoulder clipped an elderly man, sending his briefcase falling to the ground. Booth's eyes flew to the direction of the gate and came back to rest on the man picking up his papers which littered the ground. 

"I'm so sorry, sir." Booth said making his way to the older man. He bent down and scooped up some papers, offering them with an apologetic smile.

The man smiled, "Quite all right, I assure you. I've had to run to make a few flights in my day. You'd better hurry."

Booth grinned, "Thanks." He said, grateful the guy wasn't upset.

He jogged the last few feet, stopping short when he saw the closed terminal door.

"Damn…excuse me, miss! Has the flight left already?" Booth quickly asked one of the employees who stood ata counter in the gate area.

The tall, blonde woman nodded her head. "Yes sir, I'm afraid the aircraft is already on the run way."

"Crap. Well, do you have anything else going to San Diego soon? Like in the next few hours?" he asked hopefully.

After clicking a few keys, the blonde smiled. "Yes, we have a flight to San Diego departing at 12:15 this afternoon. Would you like me to see if I can get you on that flight?"

Booth smiled thankfully, "Yes, that'd be great."

"Okay, and if you can just give me your ticket for this flight I can refund it and put it forth the next flight."

"Can you do that?" he asked, surprised that he wasn't going to have to pay extra.

The blonde smiled, "I can today." she flirted. She was disappointed though, when it seemed he wasn't going to respond in kind.

Booth was too peeved at himself for missing the flight to flirt now. After receiving his new ticket he sat down in his new gate area and grabbed his phone.

"Hey Randy, I got some bad news…I might be a little late for the rehearsal dinner."

* * *

Brennan looked up when she heard the flight attendant close the flight door, followed by the captain's announcement. She watched the last passenger disappear down the aisle, taking a seat somewhere behind her. Brennan glanced at the empty seat to her right, remembering Angela's words… 

_Maybe you'll sit by someone cute on the plane._

"Maybe next time, Ange" she murmured as the plan began to taxi to the runway.


	2. At a nightclub

A/N: Glad you are enjoying! Just want to remind everyone that this will not be a continuation of the first chapter. Every chapter is a singular event where Booth and Brennan almost met. I'm sorry to say they will never meet in this series (I know how frustrating!) maybe in an epilogue or something, but not anytime soon. Let me know what you think! Thanks!

* * *

The sound of the loud music was beginning to give Booth a headache. He shot a glance to the dance floor where his buddy Derek was currently dancing with another girl, this time a brunette. He watched for a moment as they moved to the beat, in sync with each other.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. Derek, his old army buddy, had flown into town for the weekend to catch up. When Derek heard about his break-up with Rebecca he promised Booth a wild weekend of clubbing, which Booth reluctantly agreed to. At the time he had been pissed at the break-up, and at Rebecca. A few nights out seemed to be the solution.

Now Booth sat at the bar nursing another beer, while his friend was out dancing with some girl, having all the fun. Booth just wasn't feeling it, actually he was feeling slightly depressed. He took another swig from his bottle, noticing the music had finished assaulting his ears. He saw Derek lean in and speak to the brunette, shaking his head toward Booth, before making his way over.

"Hey man, what's up? I thought we were on the prowl this weekend? I don't think sitting around like a lump is getting you any favor with the ladies." Derek said, ribbing his friend.

Booth smiled faintly, "You'd be surprised."

He had turned down a few girls already in the short time they'd been in the club. He had danced only twice, but just couldn't get into the 'liberating' feeling of being single again. Maybe in a few days, but his breakup was still fresh in his mind.

Derek rolled his eyes, "Whatever man, listen that chick I was dancing with. Totally hot _and _has a hot friend with her. She's kinda quiet, but you should still meet her."

Booth wrinkled his forehead in thought, "You know Derek, I don't know. This seemed like a good idea, but…"

"It's just a dance, Seel. It's not like you have to marry her."

Derek saw the grimace on his friends face and immediately realized he had chosen the wrong choice of words.

"Sorry, you know I didn't mean it like that. Just have drink, dance, hey you may even like her." Derek said, pleading with his friend, "look here comes that chick I was dancing with."

* * *

Temperance Brennan was not having a good time. She sat at her table watching Angela dance and have a great time, while she stirred the ice in her drink. She watched the red liquid swirl around in her cup for moment before taking a small sip. It was just as terrible as the last one.

She couldn't believe she had agreed to come here. Angela was always pestering her to go out more, and she finally agreed. It wasn't exactly the glitz and glamour Angela made it out to be. Not that she hadn't been sought out by men to dance, she had several times, but they seemed to be so…adolescent.

Brennan sighed heavily, wondering if it would be considered rude to tell Angela she was ready to go. She heard the beat of the song slow, signaling its end. She listened as the DJ changed tracks, slowing down the pace as Angela rushed over.

"Bren, you've got to come dance with us. The guy I've been dancing with, Derek, SO hot."

"That's nice. Listen, Ange I think I might…"

"Sweetie, don't even finish that sentence if it ends with 'I'm gonna go'. You promised you come and have a good time with me." She pouted.

Brennan relented a little, feeling bad, "I know Ange, I'm sorry. I just…I don't really feel into the nightlight scene."

"Nightlife, sweetie. Listen, Derek went over to speak to his friend, you both could have a drink together."

"I don't know…" Brennan hesitated, "Do you know where the restroom is?"

"It's over there," Angela pointed, "but nice change of subject."

Brennan shrugged sheepishly at her friend.

Angela ignored her, pointedly saying, "You better come back, Bren. We're going to be over there by the bar okay? Just come over there and meet Derek's friend when you come out."

Brennan half nodded and made her way to the restroom.

* * *

Booth watched as the brunette approached. He noticed she was exotic looking, dark eyes and dark hair. Derek leaned in saying something, and laughed with her. Booth thought she might be slightly drunk.

"Angela, this is my friend Seeley."

She spared him a quick glanced, smiling a hello at him before turning back to Derek.

"She'll be here in a minute." She said smiling at him.

Booth decided he couldn't deal with meeting anyone right now. He signaled the bartender and laid down some cash. He just hoped Derek wouldn't be too mad. By the way he and his brunette were cozying up, he doubted he would even be back at the apartment tonight anyway.

He turned to Derek and Angela, "Tell your friend, I'm sorry, but I think I'm gonna head out. I'm not really up for dancing right now…the music's starting to give me a headache."

Booth ignored Derek's eye roll and asked, "You okay to drive, man?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

The brunette piped up, "Don't worry I'll take good care of him."

They laughed, and said their goodbyes. Booth wanted to hurry and get out of there before the friend came so he wouldn't feel obligated to stay. In any other circumstance he'd be happy to keep a girl company, but not after the week he'd had. He managed to make his way through the crowd and to the door without looking back.

* * *

Brennan's eyes roamed the bar, looking for her friend. She was still deciding about whether or not to change her mind. She finally spotted Angela with Derek doing shots at the bar. She made her way gingerly over to them. She didn't see the 'hot' friend as Angela described.

Angela spotted her first, "Bren! Over here." She waved her over.

Brennan smiled, saying hi to them. Before she could say anything Derek spoke up.

"I'm sorry about my friend, he had to leave, but you're more than welcome to come dance with us." Derek said smiling at the prospect, "Here I'll buy you a shot."

Brennan took the opportunity to stop him, "No! That's all right, but thank you. I'm actually about to leave myself."

Shooting an apologetic smile towards Angela, "I'm sure you guys will have fun."

Angela nodded, "Okay," she sighed, "But you totally owe me next weekend."

Nodding, she agreed to keep her company again next week, if nothing came up. As Brennan was leaving the club she found herself grateful for Derek's friend leaving. If not she would have been guilted into staying. Brennan got into her car and began to drive home, wondering if she should stop for chinese on the way home.


	3. In the bookstore

Disclaimer: I still don't own Bones or Harry Potter for that matter.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Again thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys are awesome! Please continue to let me know what you think, your input is very much appreciated!

* * *

"Daddy where we going?" 

Booth looked in the review mirror at his three year old son and smiled. "We're going to get your birthday present, Parker."

The small, dark-haired toddler cheered happily, clapping his hands at the prospect of new toys.

Booth grinned at his son's enthusiasm. Though he was happy to see his son's delight, he felt a pang of guilt for not being able to experience it more often. He had to begrudgingly accept the small amount of time he was allowed with Parker and make the most of it.

"Parker, after we get your present we can go see the dinosaurs at the museum. How cool is that!" Booth asked excitedly.

Parker gasped, "We can see dinosaurs? Like the ones on the scary movie?"

Booth laughed, "Not quite like the scary movie. We're only going to see their bones at the museum, little man."

* * *

"Hey Bren?" Angela said, poking her head into her friend's office. 

Brennan looked up from her notes on the latest Jane Doe. "Yes?"

"Somebody called from the bookstore while you were in that meeting with Dr. Goodman, and said that the book you ordered was in."

Brennan thought for a moment, trying to remember. "Oh, I'd almost forgotten. It's been weeks since I ordered it."

"Well, it's in now and the guy said he'd have it at the counter for you. He sounded kinda cute on the phone." Angela grinned.

"Angela, everyone sounds cute on the phone to you."

"Funny." She said walking out the door, "Hey, if he is cute give him my number!"

* * *

The SUV pulled into a parking space at the local mall. Booth came around and unbuckled a wiggling Parker from his booster seat. After Booth locked the car, Parker reached for his father. 

"Carry me, daddy! Please!"

"Okay kiddo," he said hoisting him up, and securing the small boy.

"Daddy what is my present?" Parker asked poking him.

Booth tickled him in reply, "You'll see when we get there."

The motorized train set Booth had scoped out last month was a big hit with Parker. He immediately bounced up and down cheering at his dad's selection. Booth tried to explain what all the set could do, but Parker wouldn't let him get a word in edgewise. He had the set boxed up, along with a few other small toys Parker had picked out.

On the way to the exit they passed a bookstore. Parker peered in the window and asked, "Can we go in, daddy?"

Booth nodded, always encouraging his son's love for books. A small two-story shelf sat in Parker's room at his apartment, filled completely with books. One of Booth's favorite things to do when Parker visited was reading bedtime stories.

"Daddy can I get the Harry Potter one?" Parker asked, hopeful.

"Of course, we can't go home without Harry Potter, now can we?" Booth replied in a teasing tone.

Parker threw his small arms around his father's leg quickly before running to the children's section. Booth followed him as far as the mystery section of the adult fiction. Keeping one eye on Parker, he began to select various titles for himself to read.

* * *

Brennan walked into the bookstore and stepped up to the counter. "Hi, my name is Temperance Brennan. I believe you have a book for me." 

The teenage clerk nodded, distracted with the computer in front of him, "Yeah, came in today."

He turned to the shelf behind him and grabbed the book, handing it to her. "Is that all for you today?"

Brennan turned, looking longingly at the shelves, "Um, actually no. I think I'll look around a little."

She bypassed the romance section and headed straight for the fiction section. It had been awhile since she bought a book for pure entertainment, with no educational value at all.

* * *

Booth selected another title from the shelf, reading the back, decided to get that one. He looked up and no longer saw Parker. He frowned and peeked around the corner, only seeing a woman with dark hair, her back turned to him. 

He picked up the two shopping bags and headed toward the children's section, "Parker?"

Relieved, he saw him sitting at the small children's table that was set up with puzzles and books.

"Hey buddy, you almost ready?"

Parker nodded and grabbed the two books he picked. Booth guided him to the counter to pay for their things. He thanked the guy and handed Parker the bag.

"Think you can handle that one?"

"Uh huh."

"Alright. Let's go see some dino bones."

* * *

Brennan turned her head slightly when she heard someone say, "Parker." 

She looked around the aisle, seeing a man walking away from her and toward the children's part of the store. She shrugged, moving to the aisle he had been in and began looking at titles…not noticing the same man pass her on his way to the checkout counter.


	4. At the Doctor's office

A/N: Sorry it's been so long since the last update. Full-time work is awful….I really miss college! There may be one more chapter, an epilogue or sorts…probably the first meeting between Booth and Brennan…where they actually are introduced. Sorry about mistakes…I wanted to post before I headed into work!

* * *

"Seeley Booth."

Booth looked up through watery eyes at the blonde nurse holding a clipboard. As he stood another sneezing fit came over him. He grabbed a tissue from the magazine covered table beside him, giving her a sheepish look.

"Sorry."

She smiled sympathetically, "S'okay. Flu season does that to people. Doctor Reynolds will see you now. Follow me."

Booth walked, sluggishly, behind the nurse. He felt awful. Apparently the flu shot he received two weeks ago didn't do the trick. Besides the all-over achy feeling, the fever, nausea, sneezing, and headache he also had to endure a weekend without Parker. He was still debating which was worse.

"Here we are Mr. Booth, room 5." The nurse said, stepping into the room.

She motioned for him to sit on the exam table. Following her routine procedures she took his complaints, blood pressure and temperature. Booth apologized once again, this time for sneezing on her. She waved him off, ensuring him she had already received a flu shot.

Booth grimly smiled, "Don't be so sure." He called as she went to fetch the doctor.

He looked around the sterile office, wondering why doctors didn't make more of an effort to make their patients feel cozier. Didn't bright lights, stark white walls, and shiny silver instruments make sick people nervous?

His thoughts were interrupted as the door opened, "Hello, Seeley. I hear we may have a case of the flu on our hands."

Booth's only response to the doctor was in the form of a sneeze.

* * *

"Bren, sweetie? You there?"

Temperance Brennan closed her eyes, wishing away yet another dizzy spell. She took a deep breath, answering her friend's question. She pushed the phone closer to her ear, before nodding.

"Yes, Angela. Listen, I'm probably not going to make it back into the lab today. Can you go ahead and make a sketch of the woman and give it to Doctor Goodman?"

"Sure, hon. Just take care of yourself, and please do not come back to the lab and spread your flu germs…especially to me."

"I'll call you later, Ange. I just arrived at the doctor's office."

Brennan closed her phone as she entered the waiting room. She signed in with the nurse and took a seat on the far edge of the room. Brennan cringed as she watched two children playing in a corner, filled with toys. She mentally calculated how many germs covered the plastic toys. No wonder so many children ended up sick, she reasoned.

Her eyes drifted to the small table beside her. She thought about looking through one of the magazines, but glancing again at the children's toys she decided not to. The magazines probably held just as many bacterial germs.

Brennan held her coat tighter. She knew her fever was back. The chills were getting more prevalent as the day wore on. The aspirin she had taken earlier wasn't strong enough for this virus. As much as she hated seeing a doctor, she knew that antibiotics would be needed in order for her to get back to work.

Along with the fever, her stomach had done nothing but flip-flop for the past 12 hours. She had skipped breakfast, in hope of making it through the workday and worry about being sick on Saturday. The reappearance of her lunch, however, squashed those plans.

"Temperance Brennan?"

Brennan looked at the nurses station quickly, the ache in her head reminding her to take it slowly. The nurse looked at her expectantly, repeating. "Temperance Brennan."

"Oh, sorry." Brennan said, walking over to her, "I wasn't expecting to get in so quickly.

The nurse smiled, "That's why we like patients who show up early."

She slowed in the hallway, stopping at one of the doors, "Exam room 6, please. I'll be there in just a second."

Brennan nodded and stepped into the room.

* * *

The nurse stuck her head into the room.

"Mr. Booth? The doctor said he would be a few more minutes. He was going to look for some samples for you."

Booth nodded, "It's fine. I don't exactly have to rush off anywhere."

She apologized again for the wait, before returning to her other patient.

* * *

Brennan slowly hopped off the exam table. Sighing, she took the script from the nurse and made her way to the check-out desk. Hopefully her flu symptoms would subside by Monday, although the doctor recommended she take a couple days off work. Another round of chills passed through her, alerting her to the fact she had forgotten her jacket in the exam room.

As she tried to catch the attention of the nurse, a wave of nauseas also hit her. She began to walk quickly toward the room she had been in, bumping into someone along the way. She spared the man a quick glance and muttered a quiet sorry before dashing into the exam room. Brennan quickly reached for the trashcan.

* * *

Booth grimaced at the sound of someone retching. He looked back in the direction that the woman headed. He glanced down, picking up a piece of paper that the woman had dropped. A quick look told him it was a prescription. Booth walked slowly toward the room, peeking around the doorframe, but did not enter.

"Umm, excuse me." Booth said hesitantly, "I think you dropped this."

He saw the woman tense up, her back to him. She quickly grabbed a tissue from the desk and dabbed the corners of her mouth. She turned slowly, moving towards him with a slight blush to her cheeks.

She only made eye contact for a moment before taking the paper from his hands.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

Booth nodded, "No problem."

"Mr. Booth?"

He turned his head to the other end of the hallway. The lady who he'd signed in with was standing there, motioning him her way. He turned back towards the brunette woman awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

"Umm…feel better?" he said lamely.

She raised an eyebrow at him, but said nothing. He quickly turned and made his way towards reception, fighting the urge to turn and look back. He cursed the fever for making him act strangely.

At the other end of the hallway Brennan watched the man walk away. Her fever induced mind noting that he was very nice to look at. She shook her head slightly, her fuzzy thoughts focusing back on the reason she came back here in the first place. Brennan grabbed her jacket and quickly left the room. She was only slightly disappointed when she noticed the guy in the hallway had already left the office.


	5. Have we met?

A/N: This is it! I know I said they would not be meeting, but my muse led me here. This is my take on Brennan and Booth's first official meeting (before the pilot). Obviously first impressions weren't the greatest, but we know they secretly wanted each other. I think this epilogue is longer than the other chapters. Who knew! Thanks again and please review!

* * *

Temperance Brennan stared in disbelief at her boss.

"Could you repeat that please?" she asked icily.

"The FBI has requested you work with a team to identify the possible remains of an FBI agent."

Brennan let out a disbelieving laugh, "You're serious? You want me to work with the FBI?"

"Yes, Dr. Brennan, that is exactly the case." Her boss, Dr. Goodman replied.

"No." she said shaking her head, "I'm not FBI and I'm not going to be on loan whenever their own agents get stooped."

Goodman fought a smile as he replied, "I believe you mean stumped, Dr. Brennan."

Brennan had the decency to blush at her incorrect pop-culture vocabulary, but it did not deter her from her anger. "Dr. Goodman, you know how the FBI operate. My work will be second to their own and…"

"Temperance, you misunderstand me. This isn't a permanent arrangement. They need an outside, expert opinion with this case only. It's somewhat high-profile and they need the best."

Brennan's anger faded slightly with her bosses praise. Goodman smiled gently and went in for the kill.

"As soon as your part in the case is over you'll be free of the FBI. I promise."

She drew in a deep breath, angry at the circumstances, but reluctantly agreed. "Fine. But I want a gun."

Goodman held up his hand, "I don't believe that will be necessary Dr. Brennan." He saw her mouth open, and cut her off, "But, I believe you could request permission from the agent in charge."

Brennan nodded, still unhappy with her boss. Although…having a gun would be nice.

* * *

She went back to her office to rearrange her schedule for the week. She was particularly upset at postponing her interviews for a new assistant. As she was busy emailing selected applicants her phone rang.

"Brennan."

"Is this Dr. Temperance Brennan?"

"Yes," she said warily, "Who is this?"

"This is Special Agent Seeley Booth with the FBI."

Brennan rolled her eyes at the sound of the arrogance in his voice. "Yes, Agent Booth?" she sighed.

On the other end Booth's eyes narrowed slightly at her voice. He dismissed the sound of boredom in her voice to the bad connection.

"Dr. Brennan, I'm sure by now you've heard you'll be working with us on the Hillburt case."

Brennan frowned at his choice of phrasing, "Yes. I've heard."

"Great. Listen, I have an appointment this afternoon, but I can squeeze in a meeting with you at one o'clock to go over what we know in the case. Do you know where the Hoover Building is?" Booth asked.

Angela peeked her head into her friend's office, seeing her at her desk. She stopped short at the look of anger on Brennan's face. For a fleeting moment she had the idea to come back later, but her sense of curiosity overtook her, moving her further into the office.

"Listen, Agent Booth is it?" Brennan replied, her tone laced with anger and indignation, "I know where the Hoover Building is, and I'm so sorry, but you'll have to find another time to _squeeze_ me into your busy schedule…seeing as I have my own appointments to keep."

Angela grinned slowly, nodding a 'thumbs up' to her friend. Brennan ignored her and continued with her tirade.

"Maybe I can pen you in for tomorrow? How about 2:30 at the Jeffersonian?" She asked smartly, "I'm sorry Agent Booth, but I have an appointment to keep, I'll speak with you tomorrow." She said, hanging up.

* * *

A look of confusion crossed Booth face. He held his phone out slightly staring at it.

"_Pen_ me in tomorrow?" he said quietly to himself, "Who the hell does she think she is?"

* * *

Angela clapped, smiling at her friend. "Wow, Bren. I didn't know you had it in you."

Brennan's features still held a slight flush of anger, "You should have heard him Angela. He's the most arrogant man I've ever…"

"Talk to?" Angela finished for her. "Sweetie, you've never met him. Give him the benefit of the doubt."

Brennan glared, "He's FBI. You know how they are."

Angela sighed, "Hot and sweaty if we're lucky."

"I'm serious, Angela. I'm being pulled off my schedule to help them and this guy…Agent Booth."

Angela smiled sympathetically, "Sweetie I know you don't like the idea of it, but maybe it will be fun?"

"What? Being ordered around by a bunch of alpha males?"

"I think you're determined not to like his Agent Booth because of the situation, Bren. It's no biggie, I mean Jack and I can work on some things while you're gone this week. You trust us, right? We'll keep you in the loop at all times."

Brennan sighed, "I know I'm overreacting…"

"Ya think?"

She rolled her eyes, "But I just don't like having my schedule rearranged. I like order. And I really don't like someone telling me what to do."

Angela patted her friend's arm. "Come on, I'll buy you some lunch and we can brainstorm about what Agent Booth will look like."

"Probably old, bald, and a…" Brennan looked at her friend, "beer stomach?"

"Beer belly. Don't worry, Bren we'll get you into the 21st century." Angela said, encouraging her friend.

* * *

Brennan was hard at work, trying to finish some last minute changes on a report before her meeting with the FBI agent she'd be working with. She was typing the last sentence when a pencil landed with a thump on her desk, startling her.

She looked up to see a tall, well built man in a suit—complete with dark hair, and equally dark eyes staring at her.

"Did you just throw a pencil at me?"

He shrugged, "I figured you needed it. You know, yesterday you said you'd 'pen me in'."

She stared at him, confusion written on her face. "I don't know what that means."

"Pencil me in?"

Nothing.

Aware that the joke had fell completely flat he gave up and got down to business. He sat down in the chair opposite her and held out his hand.

"Special Agent Seeley Booth."

"Dr. Temperance Brennan."

He was surprised with her grip, but kept his face clear of any emotions. His gut told him she didn't like him. He observed her for a few moments before entering her office. Booth noticed the obscene since of order her office presented.

The woman herself also exhibited signs of professionalism. Her outfit was neatly tailored, all except for her oversized necklace. She was pretty, he noticed, but not in the conventional way. She was sophisticated. Her eyes were intently focused on her computer, not noticing him until he decided to make his presence known.

"So Agent Booth, what do you know about the case?" she asked, feigning interest.

He passed the folder to her, making eye contact for a brief moment, he stopped suddenly.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Brennan—Have we met? I mean, before today?"

Brennan sat up straight, unnerved by his question, "I don't think so. Why?"

Booth shook his head, "Nothing…never mind." He looked at her again, "You just look really familiar to me."

She stared at him, her eyes, squinting, "I think…" she trailed off quietly.

Before she could continue, Booth spoke up loudly, "Oh geez. You really _are_ a squint. Figures I'd get stuck with one." He mumbled, his earlier musings forgotten.

The fuzzy memory she had almost grasped slipped away suddenly, replaced by anger.

"No, Agent Booth, I'm sure I'd remember meeting someone as arrogant as you."

"I'm arrogant? You're the one who hung up on me yesterday!" he argued back.

"Yes, I did. After you assumed I'd be willing to drop everything to help you solve your case and furthermore..."

* * *

Dr. Goodman looked around the lab, noticing the small crowd that had gathered around Dr. Brennan's office. He walked up slowly tapping Angela on the shoulder.

"Is there something going on I should know about?" he asked.

Angela jerked her head towards the door, "That FBI guy is here, totally hot by the way—anyways, they're arguing about something."

"And this is relevant to everyone because?" he said motioning to the few individuals that hadn't scattered away.

Angela held up her hands in disbelief, "It's hot! The tension's so thick you could cut it with a knife. They're all fireworks and…"

"Thank you for that observation Ms. Montenegro. Could you please get back to work now?"

She sighed deeply, taking one last longing look at the door before making her way up the stairs.

Goodman remained, listening to the harsh comments being thrown back and forth from the office. He looked up and silently thanked whoever was listening that this was a temporary assignment. Imagine the two of them working together permanently, he mused.


End file.
